


Road Trip

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Hermione





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Road Trip **

She was restless. Both her boys were out, Harry on a road trip with Puddlemere United and Ron on an assignment somewhere he couldn't discuss. A smile turned the corners of her mouth. She couldn't argue with how their occupations kept them in shape.

A sharp bolt of lust surged through her, making her nipples tingle and settling between her thighs. Hissing at her body's reaction, Hermione sat on the couch. The feeling didn't dissipate.

"Damn," she muttered. One big advantage of having two men around was that she was rarely without one if she wanted to drag him off to bed...or other places such as the Weasley's lake.

She felt her vagina clench in anticipation at that memory. Sliding further down the couch until she was laying flat, she dug her fingers into the cushions. The thought of finding out where Harry was at that moment was becoming more appealing. She had only masturbated once before and that was in front of Ron and Harry because they were curious.

Her hands seemed to have a life of their own as one began to rub her stomach and the other to caress her breasts. She shut her eyes tightly, willing herself not to give in, telling herself it would be so much better to wait for Harry or Ron to get back. The only problem with that was that her body was screaming for release now, not in a few days. Just thinking about her boys was making her more aroused.

With a groan of frustrated surrender, she jumped up from the couch and began to shed her clothes. She saw no reason to perform the sort of striptease Ron seemed to enjoy, nor keep on the garters Harry seemed to enjoy. She smiled. Even though Harry was out of town, she still wore the garters he loved to see her in. She was used to them now.

Once nude, she threw a fuzzy blanket onto the floor and lay down. Arching her back, she purred at the sensation of the blanket against her bare skin. Letting her hands run free, she used one to roll her nipples, finding she liked that sensation. Another bolt of something ran through her to the apex of her thighs. She ran her other hand down her stomach to her pussy. The word sounded crude to her but seemed to best describe that delicious sense of dirty that was invading her.

Using her fingers, she explored, finding her clit almost immediately by the sharp jolt she received as she ran her fingertips over it. Upon discovering how wet she was, she smiled. That always turned Ron on, but it didn't seem to matter much to Harry - in fact he liked the challenge of making her wet.

At first she used one finger over her clit, and after a few minutes found that sweet spot just underneath it where rubbing caused only pleasure, not sharp jolts of too much sensation. A moan escaped her and she added another finger, rubbing slowly in a circle.

Using her other hand, she moved from rolling her nipples to lightly pinching them. The twin sensations were making her writhe slightly, arching into her own fingers and her head moving back and forth.

Licking her lips, she thought again about her boys. Watching them kiss gave her almost as much pleasure as this. In her mind's eye, she pictured the way Harry drove his hands into Ron's hair and the way Ron grabbed Harry's ass when their lips touched.

She didn't notice when she began to pant, or when she began to rub her clit faster.

It wasn't enough. She added a third finger, using more pressure against the sides of her clit, focusing the sensation. With her other hand, she alternated scratching circles into her stomach with kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples, the friction from all of them bringing her closer to coming.

Her brain was screaming for some fantasy to drive her over the edge. Always ready to oblige, her boys popped into her head again. This time, they were laying on their bed and Ron had Harry's hands pinned above them and was kissing his way slowly - ever so slowly - down Harry's chest. Harry moaned and was trying to get Ron to move further down, arching his hips against Ron. Ron brought his head up, smiled wickedly, then moved down to take Harry's cock into his mouth.

"Oh God," Hermione cried. That picture had been enough.

It felt as if her brain were draining out her ear, every thought vanishing as pure sensation washed over her. Fire erupted under her fingers and she pressed harder, wanting the sensation to last. Her nipples hardened to points which at any other time would hurt, but now only added to the storm that had erupted within her.

Another flick of her fingers caused her to arch hard against the floor, crying out again though she was the only one to hear. Every muscle in her body felt as if it had melted and reformed only enough so she didn't dissolve into a puddle on the floor.

She clenched hard around nothing, twitching slightly. A brush against her hardened nipples caused her to arch and moan again.

With a sigh, she collapsed in a sprawl against the blanket, not able to have anything touching her without losing her mind again. Purring in satisfaction, she smiled wickedly as the thought that she should do this more often flickered through her head.

"Well, this is a nice surprise to come home to," Ron said, smiling widely down at Hermione's naked form.


End file.
